


以你之眸

by Christywalks



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, Photography, cactus
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在这个故事里Leonard拍来拍去，Bill有点生气，还不知道为什么和一株仙人掌有关系。</p>
            </blockquote>





	以你之眸

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Looking Through You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569) by [thedeadparrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeadparrot/pseuds/thedeadparrot). 



> 第一次翻译RPF，感谢作者姑娘愿意给我授权。原文比这个要美一千倍，请大家前去观赏0w0

Leonard随身带着他的相机去任何地方这一点仍然时不时让Bill感到吃惊。那是一个有着多的不能再多的按钮的大怪兽，还带着个和相机一半那么大的闪光灯。光看到它，还有Leonard特别喜欢穿的黑色高领套衫，就让他看起来有点像个希望现在是1959年的搞艺术的大学生（还有难道不就是这个让Bill觉得自己老了吗？）。这一切感觉有点像是Leonard人生的另一个阶段，比如说导演，那个几年后就会过去了。不过如果Bill告诉他这个Leonard也许真的会让他自己一边玩蛋去吧。

问题是Leonard对他在公共场合拍照不是那么注意，他随心所欲的左拍拍右拍拍，飞快的消耗着胶卷，Bill要用比他通常花费的还要多的时间等着Leonard，这样Leonard就可以倚在最近的一处平台上扯出旧胶卷筒再换上新的。Bill真的痛恨等待。

不过也有例外，这种情况下Leonard会发现有什么东西特别有趣。有一次Bill被困在一个旅馆的大厅里，等着Leonard在一株仙人掌或者什么玩意旁边扭曲着身体。它是绿色的。它有刺。他们就在这个举办“星际迷航”主题集会的旅馆里，但是Bill真的想在粉丝们出现之前离开这里，所以他开了个玩笑，说Leonard花在那上面的时间和花在裸女身上的时间一样多。

Leonard只是笑着，拍了最后一张说“没错”，然后用胳膊肘顶了顶Bill的肋骨。

Leonard只在他没被花钱请来的在集会上带着他的相机，然后在他不讲话或者签名的时候拍照。Bill看到他在外面拍着几个装扮成克林贡人、简直让他肃然起敬的Trekkie，还有那个第二部电视剧里的机器人和那些有着老大前额和耳朵的外星人。Leonard一直能在被粉丝们环绕的时候安然自得，这点Bill从来都不太能理解。虽然Bill得说他享受他们给予的任他撷取的自尊心。

但是Bill仍然发现这些天里他真的不喜欢和Leonard一起去集会。自从新电影上映后Leonard不知为何成了比摇滚巨星还要红的人，而Bill觉得自己就是站在原初Spock身边的某个老家伙，而不是William·简直屌爆了·Shatner，虽然自己本来就是。他犯了个错误，在Leonard的听力范围内嘟噜了这几句话，然后Leonard告诉他说他是个自恋自私的戏剧女王。

Bill语无伦次的回了几句，因为他有这个能力回嘴，结果Leonard拿出他的相机按下了快门——还开着闪光灯——让Bill闭上嘴。

这简直让人震惊的有效。

 

 

一天在Bill去拜访Leonard的时候，女佣放他进来并且告诉他，Leonard在屋子后面的暗室里。Bill之前从来没去过Leonard的暗室，所以这会是个新奇刺激的经历。门廊前面挂着块黑色的窗帘，门内也有一块。Bill尽可能小心的撩开它们、他还记得Leonard说过不要让任何外面的光源透进来，那样会对胶片有影响。

屋子内部就像它的名字所说的那样黑暗，就算天花板上悬挂着幽暗的红色灯泡也是一样。Bill的眼睛花了几秒钟才适应过来，但那之后他仍然觉得自己身处一部B级恐怖电影中，正等着连环杀手要他的命。屋内的空气因为Leonard使用的化学药水闻起来刺鼻而带着苦味。

“Leonard？”Bill叫着，但是屋子空无一人。

在最里面一排的墙上黑白两色的照片被挂在晾衣绳上等待晾干。Bill走近以更好地观察它们。

他看到的第一张照片是一个将自己全副武装成Spock的Trekkie，摆出一副颇有英雄气概的姿势，他的手放在屁股上，头向上仰着，表情平板无波很瓦肯。这张照片很明显是在集会上拍的，因为边角处有几个展位入镜。这位假冒Spock没有Leonard锐利鲜明的棱角，但是他的确有点Leonard的庄严肃穆。也许是他下颚处坚硬的线条，或者他深邃黑色的眼睛。Bill想伸出手去看看他能不能从照片上找出来，但是他不知道那会不会毁了这张照片，所以他没动。

另一张照片是Walter坐在一把廉价的塑料椅子里冲着镜头做鬼脸。他和Leonard很可能在哪个后台里准备着，游手好闲的消磨着时间。Bill不记得自己去过那里，所以他也许没去过，但他之前也记错过。相机捕捉到Walter头发里的灰色还有他眼角和嘴唇边深深的笑纹。Walter也变老了，就像他们其他所有人。但是他看上去很快乐，双眼明亮而温暖。

Bill发现下一张照片是仙人掌。它也许是，应该是，就像Bill觉得仙人掌本身那样平淡无趣。但是也许是因为角度，也许是因为它和黑白两色背景的强烈对比，带给了仙人掌一种超凡脱俗的特质。那些尖刺高高在上犹如外星建筑，像是某处遗落之境等待探寻。不知为何在镜头下它很美丽。他记起Leonard一注意到它就对着它调焦，好像它有什么特别的地方只有Leonard能看到。

排在仙人掌后面是一连串，好吧，Bill的照片：Bill坐在一群粉丝面前聊天，他的手举在空中展示着他故事里的某个部分；Bill给和他助理打电话时的背影；Bill的手里拿着一篇稿子，老花镜滑到了他的鼻尖上；Bill在Leonard后阳台躺椅上打盹时的侧颜；Bill靠的特别近的特写，只有半边眼睛耳朵和一部分笑容；Bill出乎意料的被闪光灯闪了一下，嘴和双眼的睁得滚圆。

Bill还记得有几张照片被拍到时的情境。很显然，他的意思是最后一张。还有那张特写是Leonard将他的相机心血来潮的推到Bill脸上。或许甚至和粉丝们一起的那张。但是他不知道Leonard什么时候能捕捉到他阅读或者打电话，不过也许他只是不记得了。

而这几张照片里有些什么让Bill无法明确的指出。没错Bill现在不是他二十五岁的样子了（说真的没人是），但是他在这些照片里看起来的样子，Leonard看着他——

Bill听到他身后传来脚步身，还有窗帘被扯到一旁时的轻轻的嗖的一声，他突然间觉得不好意思。他感觉自己刚才来到了一处绝对私密的地方，就像是他在读别人的日记。

当然那是Leonard走进屋子。在他看到Bill站在那里的时候笑了，而Bill觉得他是这辈子头一次见到Leonard。他想碰触Leonard的脸，他的脖子，他的耳朵。他想说 _也许我是个自恋自私的戏剧女王，但是我依然希望我能用你看着我的方式看到我自己_ 。这些话卡在他的喉咙里。“我喜欢它们。”相反他只是这样开口，指向晾衣绳。

“多谢。他们的确比我预计的效果要好。”Leonard回答道。他的声音完全正常，好像他的整个世界观没有被改变，不过也许就是没有变。

Bill感觉到想要再次碰触其中一张照片的冲动，只是为了证实它们是真实存在的，他没开始幻想事情。但是那些照片仍然在朝着地面滴水。“我觉得我最喜欢哪一张。”他指了指那张自己被出乎意料拍下的。他自己的表情里有什么，像是他的双眼直直回看镜头的方式，说明不只是Leonard在看着他，他也在同时看着Leonard。

Leonard笑了，笑声低沉醇厚，双眼旁边的沟壑皱在一起。“你可以留下它。”他说。

在暗红的灯光下Bill看不太清Leonard的眼神，但是他可以感受到多年的时光在两人之间聚集起来，他们所有的欢笑、悲伤与痛苦层层叠叠的交织在一起。这几乎就像是那株仙人掌：从另一个角度看待，一切都会改变。

他将Leonard拖入一个拥抱，用他的双臂紧紧地缠绕在Leonard的背上。“能再次见到你真是太好了。”他对着Leonard的肩膀喃喃自语。他将他的嘴唇印在Leonard的脸颊上，感受着Leonard下颌处粗糙的胡茬。

Leonard顿了片刻，安静了几秒钟才回抱了Bill。然后他用声音里有点恼怒又满是爱意的方式说：“Bill，你是个白痴。”

“我不知道。”Bill提出抗议。他也许是对的，因为他用自己生命里太大的一部分来关注他自己，而不是他身边的人。但是他仍然不能相信他竟错过了 _这个_ 。

他感觉自己像是双目失明，在黑暗中急切的抓紧身边的人。Leonard的嘴唇柔软干燥，于是Bill吻了上去，然后这一切感觉既陌生又熟悉。Leonard回吻着他，他的手在Bill的皮肤上十分温暖。这是个简短而潦草的吻，没有进一步进行下去，但当他们四唇甫离时Bill仍然因为这个吻而眩晕无比。

一段时间内他就站在那里，试着理解这一切，试着记住Leonard脸上的每一处线条。他不敢相信自己竟然没有早就熟识它们。

Leonard用他那稍微有点讨厌的方式洋洋得意地笑着。“Bill。”他说道。“你应该拍张照片。它会持续的更长久。”

 

FIN.

 


End file.
